Diary of Magenta
by VelvetNightmares
Summary: Magenta and Riff are back in Transylvania. Little did they know, they'd miss Earth. Diary entries. Please R&R! (This was quickly writte in a long taxi ride. So this isn't my best writing.)


A/N- I don't own these characters, though it would be nice if I did. Richard O'Brien does, and just because of that, I   
  
consider him a pure genious.  
  
Note: This was written quickly in a long taxi ride home from paper I had stashed in my purse in case a moment of creativity  
  
came to me. It so happens it did. This probably isnt the best that I've written, but I haven't put anything up here at   
  
FanFiction in a while, so it beats nothing.   
  
12/3/1900  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It has been one week since Riff Raff and I have returned home. We didn;t recieve a warm "Welcome Back"   
  
though. The Queen of Transexual immediatly threw us back into this incipit chanmber and is making us grovel.  
  
My damn brother HAD to go and kill the Master, of should I say, FRANK. After all, Frank is the Queen's son. If  
  
anyone should have died, it should have been her! She took my blowdryer away before we were thrown into this...PLACE!  
  
Now my once puffy hair is now flattening. All is not well... I never thought I'd say this, but Im growing weary of   
  
Transylvania. Maybe Riff and I will plot an escape...  
  
-Magenta  
  
12/7/1900  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I have discussed the idea of an escape with my brother last night after our elbow "coppulation". He is now  
  
reffering to me as his beautiful genious. We have plotted to go back to Earth, crazy as it sounds. Im bloody sick  
  
of serving "her majesty". Let her go serve herself. I've served the master long enough now Im bowing down to HER   
  
spoiled behind? Over my dead body...  
  
-Magenta  
  
P.S.- I must remember, he is no longer the Master....  
  
12/16/1900  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Riff and I are officially on Earth, again. We've settled in a strange place called Pennsylvania.(Sounds like  
  
Transylvania, no?) Many people here, these earthlings refer to as Amish. Good thing Frank isnt here... He'd probably  
  
seduce the entire hen house! Riff is trying to adjust. He got a job at a hotel as a butler. Except everyone requests   
  
that they don't get him. Apparently he's been trying to "join elbows" with too many guests. So he's been fired. I saw  
  
a disturbing sight today... A guy who was identical to Frank...Could it be that he still lives on?!  
  
-Magenta  
  
12/18/1900  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm growing scared. That guy I said beared a striking resemblance to Frank lives across the street... Every  
  
now and then I hear a song that sounds rather oddly like "Sweet Transvestite" echoing from his home. The other day I  
  
went into town to go shopping for a new doily. I think I'm losing it... A young lady look identical to Colombia! I  
  
remember when she looked up and saw me, her eyes widened and she jumped alittle. Things are getting awfully weird...  
  
-Magenta  
  
12/31/1900  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I was invited to a dinner party tonight by the Frank look-alike. Only he said that it'll be in Denton. I had  
  
a sudden flashback to a month and a half ago. I accepted the invitation, when suddenly I saw the Columbia look-alike  
  
prance out of his home/barnyard. He gave her that evil grin I KNEW only Frank had...  
  
-Magenta  
  
1/1/1901  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm shaken up. Yesterday at the party, wouldn't believe who was there... Those two Denton kids. Who were  
  
they? Brad and Janet, I think? The Frank lookalike was indeed NO lookalike. It was indeed Frank N Furter. Same   
  
with Columbia. I didn't dare even think to tell Riff, or he'd try to re-murder them. Frank wants us all to move back   
  
into the castle with him.   
  
-Magenta  
  
1/3/1901  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Judging by the clock on the wall, it is 2:00 in the morning. Riff is asleep, and I'm going to escape. I   
  
realized that even though the master was a no-good evil jerk of a transvestite, I'm best around the castle. Riff has  
  
been awfully violent towards me. And not the good pleasurable violence!   
  
My bags are packed. I'm going to make my journey back to Denton where I will then go back to the Master's castle.   
  
(I guess I'll have to start calling him Master again...After all, Im now his servant.) Perhaps things will work  
  
out better without Riff Raff. I even noticed a change in the way I speak, and my voice since it has been just   
  
Riff and me on this farmland...  
  
I gathered my bags in one hand and stood at the front door looking at everything I'm leaving behind. As my last words  
  
spoken to Riff, I wrote him I write him a note that reads:  
  
Dearest brother,   
  
I am leaing to go to a far away place.   
  
Where is is shall not be said...Goodbye forever.   
  
Love your "beautiful genious",  
  
Magenta.  
  
The End 


End file.
